


Go Find Someone Else to Judge

by Mocking_point



Series: Part of the team [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Daisy has some words to say after the Quinjet.





	

“Tremors!” Mack called behind her.

“Just let her leave.” Fitz spit out. “It is what she is good at anyway.”

Daisy turned around “Screw you, Fitz. You are such a hypocrite!” She yelled across the quinjet. “You are! Do not even try it! Not everything is about you! Did you ever think that Jemma might need to heal too! That is why she left? No! Like always you made it about _**you**_! And the second you woke up and she did not throw herself at your feet telling you that she felt the same you stopped trying to talk to any of us!”

“I was injured!”

“I didn’t say you weren’t able to. I said you stopped trying!” Daisy said trying not to cry. “Instead you were content to talk to… you know.” Daisy tilted her head and the red on Fitz’s cheek let her know that he understood what she meant. Just because Daisy knew about hallucination Simmons doesn’t mean anyone else knew. 

“And let’s not forget the Monolith! I saw you four times in six months!” Daisy said. “You refused my help trying to do it yourself. How the hell is that together? I’m not even going to talk about what happened in the castle.” She said referencing the time he forced her to hold open the portal. “Don’t talk to me about ‘together’ when we can all go to hell if it isn’t about you or Simmons. Go find the actions of someone else that you can make all about yourself.” She finished as she stormed out of the Quinjet.

Fitz’s mouth hung open as he watched his friend storm from the quinjet. “Can you believe her?”

Mack opened his mouth to answer before realizing that it probably wasn’t the best idea to get in between them in that argument.

 

 

Daisy watched as the quinjet lifted up to take of before letting out her sobs. Maybe this will finally be the push. Maybe these horrible words that she didn’t mean in the slightest is what will stop them from getting them to stop looking for her.


End file.
